Un gaijin dans mon monde
by raikov9
Summary: YAOI Kuro/fye Schoolfic...Fye est victime d' Ashura qui prend un malin plaisir, à le torturer, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement! Kuro est bien décidé à changer les choses!
1. Chapter 1

**Couple :** Kuro/Fye

Schoolfic

Et bien voila mes choux, j'écris une nouvelle fic - _encore T_T_-, j'espère qu'elle plaira! Mais je vous préviens cette fic traitera un peu de l'ijime, oui, Fye va s'en prendre plein la tronche!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**"DING DONG DING"**(1)

La sonnerie de l'établissement sortis la plupart des élèves de leur torpeur.

Mettant un point final à leurs rires ou bien encore à leurs petits jeux débiles qui les aidaient à passer le temps.

Un groupe d'amis, assis tranquillement sur l'herbe ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Shaolan se leva et épousseta son pantalon sombre d'uniforme.

- Bon, opérationnel pour le cour d'histoire? Demanda t'il en s'adressant au petit comité.

- Opé! Répondirent t'elles en coeur.

Et sur le chemin des classes Tomoyo s'interrogea :

- Dites, les amis, on m'a dit qu'un nouvel élève devait faire son entrée aujourd'hui! Quelqu'un sait si la rumeur est vraie?

- Oui, elle l'aie! Kurogane san me l'a confirmé hier, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas l'air ravi!

- Il n'a jamais l'air ravi, s'exclamèrent Tomoyo et shaolan, en dardant Sakura d'un regard blasé.

- Euh...Oui bon, disons qu'il l'était encore moins que d'habitude.

- C'est possible ça? Se demanda Tomoyo les sourcils froncés.

Shaolan haussa les épaule, il s'en foutait royalement.

- Apparemment il viendrait d'Europe, , continua Sakura dans ces pensées.

- Génial, encore un gaijin(2)! Se plaignit le jeune japonais, Un ca va, deux c'est déjà trop!(3)

Tomoyo lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Oh j't'en prie Shaolan, arrête ça!

- D'accord! Pas la peine de devenir violente pour autant!

* * *

Monsieur Tanuki entra dans la salle de classe.

- OHAYO GOZAIMASU SENSEI! (4)

- Ohayô minna san.(5)

Le professeur s'asseya à son bureau et fit rapidement l'appelle.

- Hé bien, je pense qu'il est arrivé, fit t'il en regardant sa montre.

Il se releva, ajustant ses lunettes au passage.

Au fond de la classe, Kurogane soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

La place devant lui était inoccupée alors il savait déjà ou le nouveau atterrirait....

Son prof ouvrit la porte.

- C'est bon, tu peux entrer, dit'il sur un ton engageant.

Et la ce fut la stupéfaction.

Le silence était à couper au couteau.

Et une myriade de sentiments jaillit des élèves.

De la jalousie, de l'admiration, de l'étonnement à l'envie, en passant par la colère ou l'indignation.

Kurogane resta coi quelques secondes devant le nouveau venu, c'est dire.

En fait, il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de personne, à part peut-être dans les films étrangers!

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Fye Flowright, j'ai 17 ans et je viens d'Angleterre, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, puis il s'inclina respectueusement.

Un silence accueilli son discours avant que quelques élèves ne se décident à lui rendre timidement son bonjour.

- Bon, Flowright, il y a une place là-bas dans le fond, si tu as un souci pendant le cour, demande à tes voisins, mais discrètement...

- Très bien, merci...

Sur ce, le blond s'avança dans la rangée.

Kurogane suivait silencieusement le gaijin des yeux et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, le brun bugga une seconde fois.

Le blond lui envoya un petit sourire géné :

- Ohayô...

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête un peu trop vivement.

Fye afficha alors un sourire plus franc, tira sa chaise et s'asseya.

- Kami-sama (6) Souffla Kurogane...

Ses yeux...

Des yeux comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant...

D'un bleu azur...Comme le ciel...

C'était vraiment...Etrangement nouveau et...Déstabilisant...

Il avala sa salive difficilement, le peu d'espace qui le séparait du nouveau le mettait mal à l'aise...

Ses cheveux était tellement clair! Aucune chance que se soit une teinture comme tout ces ploucs de camarades faisait!

Et sa nuque tellement fine (7)....

...

Ce jour là!

Kurogane eu du mal à se concentrer...Et ce n'était que les début!

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

(1) Bon, je fais avec les moyens du bord xD

(2) " Etranger" d'ailleurs il me semble que c'est un terme plutôt péjoratif

(3) lol , Oui je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire un clin d'oeil à notre boulet national, Brice, spéciale dédicace pour toi! xD

(4) "Bonjour professeur"

(5) " Bonjour tout le monde"

(6) Un équivalent de "mon dieu!"

(7) Au Japon, une nuque visible équivaut à un décolleté en occident

* * *

Voila, merci d'avoir lu jusque là! En même temps c'était pas très long hein! XD

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu!

Pour ce qui me connaisse un peu! Et qui savent que le dessin est une passion pour moi, je posterai pour chaque chapitre un fanart sur mon blog!

Le fanart de ce chapitre là est en cours!! xD

Kiss à tous


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme fatigué et tendu.

Chose rare quand on le connaissais.

Fye était un garçon plein de vitalité à l'accoutumé.

Mais là, le rythme des cours était trop soutenus, sans parler du fait qu'il devait fournir des efforts supplémentaire pour comprendre les conversations, même s'il n'était vraiment pas mauvais en japonais, il se devait d'être constamment à l'écoute du moindre mots.

Histoire de ne pas commettre d'impair, en comprenant mal quelque chose.

Mais pire que tout ça, il y avait ce...Ashura.

Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait aussi mal traité.

Ses yeux azurs fixèrent le bleu sur sa fine clavicule. La couleur violacée contrastait hideusement avec sa peau opaline.

**

_- Dégage de là, le blond! Invectiva un grand brun au longs cheveux._

_Ce dernier attrapa brutalement Fye par le col de la chemise d'uniforme._

_ - Je ne te veux pas sur mon chemin, gaijin! _

_Puis il poussa brutalement l'étranger contre le mur avant de reprendre tranquillement son chemin, sous les rires de ses amis!_

_**  
_

Jamais il n'avait été autant humilié! De toute sa vie!

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que personne ne s'était inquiété de son état.

Pas un élève ne lui avait demandé s'il allait bien.

C'est par la suite qu'il compris qu'Ashura était un peu le "gros bras" du lycée!

Toujours entouré de son groupe de pote aussi demeuré que lui!

Ils étaient craint de tous, c'est sûrement pour cette raison que les autres élèves -potentiels victimes- n'osaient piper mots!

Fye enfila sa chemise blanche et noua sa cravate bleu.

Ashura ne faisait pas partit de sa classe, il était plus vieux que lui, et heureusement d'ailleurs, il n'aurai jamais pu supporter la promiscuité quotidienne!

Il mit ensuite son pull gris sans manches.

...

Comme souvent depuis son arrivée au Japon, il commença sa journée, la peur au ventre.

Le blond souria à son double sans grande conviction...

Certains de ces camarades de classe commençait aussi à lui balancer des remarques désagréable!

Mais il ne devait pas craquer, c'était sûrement une sorte de bizutage. Ca n'allait pas durer!

Sinon dans quel but?

C'était idiot.

...

Il garderait son éternel air enjoué...Qui d'habtude générait de la sympathie à son égard...

Le blond se dirigea vers le salon, récupéra son sac et sortit de sa maison.

Le ciel était d'un bleu pur en ce mardi matin, aucun nuage à l'horizon et le blond espéra de tout coeur que s'était un bon présage.

Quand son regard croisa une silhouette bien connu!

- Hey!! KURO CHAAAAAAAAN!

La silhouette en question sursauta et se retourna très (trèèès) lentement.

Fye courut vers son camarade, un grand sourire scotcher aux lèvres.

- Salut Kuro-wanko! La forme??

- Aaaah! M'appelle pas comme CA! BORDEL! Et OUI ca allait très bien AVANT que je ne te vois!

- Oooh, je demande à Kuro-rin s'il va bien et lui il m'envoie bouler comme une vieille chaussette Hello Kitty, se plaignit t'il dans une expression déçu-choqué-larmoyante très réussit.

Le brun haussa un sourcil devant le cheminement des pensées du blond, qu'est-ce que Hello Kitty venait foutre là bordel!

- Ferme-là et avance, grogna t'il finalement en reprenant la route, pas de temps à perdre en bavardage inutile.

**

Kurogane n'était pas chaleureux, il n'était pas patient et encore moins polie!

Mais au moins il était lui!

Chose extrêmement rare dans ce pays, à moins de bien se connaître!

Les gens s'effaçaient complètement sous une triple couche de bonne manière, se fondant ainsi dans la masse!

Parfois, Kuro était très occidentale dans ces comportements!

Il ne s'encombrait pas d'hypocrisie, lui il gueulait fort, était bourru, pas souriant pour un sous!

Tout était différent chez lui!

Physiquement, il était grand pour un japonais, et musclé!

Ensuite, ses yeux...

Ils étaient d'une couleur peu commune.

D'une sorte d'acajou, mais Fye l' aurait parié! Ses prunelles tournaient parfois au rouge foncé!

Il s'était promis qu'un jour il lui dirait à quel point il les trouvaient beaux, mais certainement pas pour l'instant!

Après tout, il se contentaient juste de faire le chemin jusqu'au lycée ensemble quand ils se croisaient!

* * *

Le blond était tranquillement assis à l'ombre d'un grand arbre.

Esseyant tant bien que mal d'attraper son sashimi avec ses baguettes, il abandonna au bout de la troisième tentatives, il avait faim après tout!

Il déplia une petite serviette à ses côtés et y posa ses baguettes!

Tant pis, il mangerait avec les doigts et pour le riz de toute façon, il avait prévu une petite fourchette, songea t'il en la sortant de son sac.

- Fye san! Cria une jeune fille brune, qui s'avançait en lui faisant signe.

- Sôma san?

- Tiens c'est pour toi! Dit elle en lui tendant une feuille.

Le blond l'attrapa et décrypta rapidement les kanjis.

- C'est la liste des activités! Tu dois t'inscrire à un club c'est obligé!

- Oh!

Fye parcouru la liste rapidement :

- Je dois donné une réponse tout de suite?

- Nan nan! Monsieur Tanuki à dit que tu devais lui rendre la feuille à la fin de la semaine! Expliqua t'elle en souriant.

- Ok! D'accord, j'y réfléchirait alors!

- Très bien, bonne appétit, dit -elle en s'éloignant puis elle se stoppa net.

Le blond haussa un sourcil devant cette attitude étrange, et finit par continuer son petit festin quand la brunette reprit finalement son chemin.

Une phrase était restait en travers de la gorge de cette dernière.

Mais...Elle ne pouvait pas.

_ Fye, pourquoi tu reste seul tout le temps? Viens manger avec nous!_

_**_

Fye porta toute son attention aux choix des activités proposées continuant à picorer dans son bento.

Il savait que Kurogane faisait du kendo, mais lui il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire! Peut-être de la peinture...

- Hey le gaijin, comment ça va aujourd'hui?

Fye écarquilla les yeux, une peur atroce le paralysa presque instantanément.

Il osa lever la tête.

Ashura le regardait de haut ( Fye était assis sur le sol, adossé à l'arbre), un petit sourire en coin, son petit sourire cruel et toujours entouré de ces sous-fifres, ils étaient deux cette fois!

Mais le visage d'Ashura changea du tout au tout, quand son regard sombre tomba sur l'objet en plastique que tenait Fye.

- Hey petite merde! Sais-tu dans quel pays tu es? Attends j'vais te le dire! On est au Japon ici! Tonna t'il en ramassant les baguettes posées sur la serviette.

Et au Japon, (rictus mauvais) on mange avec les baguettes, dit- il en les balançant violemment au visage du blond.

Compris blondasse?T'as de la chance aujourd'hui j'ai pas l'temps de taper la conversation...Je tenais juste à te dire...Bonjour! Ah! Et bonne appétit!

Et dans un éclat de rire le brun donna un coup de pied dans le bento et s'en alla.

...

Le blond resta là sans bouger.

Tenant inconsciemment sa main douloureuse dans l'autre.

Il ne comprenait pas.

C'était insensé.

...

...

Totalement...Insensé.

Il tourna la tête, son bento avait échouer un peu plus loin, complètement renversé et le riz éparpillé autour...

Il regarda au alentour, voir si quelqu'un avait assisté à la scène...

Et effectivement, c'était le cas...

Kurogane était un peu plus loin, debout contre un arbre et les bras croisés...

Les sourcils froncés, il ne cessait de le fixer...

Et Fye le regarda également...Mais l'image devenait de plus en plus flou, et la silhouette sombre de son camarade ne devint plus qu'une tache noir...

C'est quand il cligna des yeux qu'il se rendit compte que des larmes glacées glissaient sur ses joues...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

**Et un petit fan art de Fye et Kurogane en mode écolier miam!^__^**

http:// raikov9 . deviantart .com/ art /Un-gaijin-dans-mon-monde-color- 138470754

Bon si vous tenez a voir le fanart, il faut supprimer les espaces!

* * *

**RAR**

**Lyra** je t'ai répondu par mp!^^

J'ai d'ailleurs essayer avec toi **Yuko-sensei 205** mais visiblement tu n'accèpte pas les mp!

Alors je te répond ici!

Merci! et oui effectivement, l'ijime est une bonne source d'inspiration!!^^Fye va morfler!

Kiss

Merci** Lyn**, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décois pas!^^kiss

Une suggestion? Une menace? laissez moi une review j'y répondrai avec plaisir^__^


	3. Chapter 3

Ce qui est en italique représente des flashbacks.

Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

_" Hey! Ne m'regarde pas comme ça! Hurla une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années en pointant un enfant pas plus âgé qu'elle, à terre._

_- Jûshiro, il me regarde mal avec ces yeux bizarre, j'ai peur! Continua la chouineuse provoquant la curiosité des gamins qui s'étaient amassées autour d'eux._

_Un garçon approcha, un petit gaillard d'après sa démarche et ses mimiques._

_Il s'arrêta devant le gamin à terre._

_- T'as entendu merdeux? Baisse les yeux sale monstre! Hurla t'il avant de le rouer de coup malgré ses supplications._

_***_

_***  
_

**" Kurogane, pense à faire les course pour ce soir, papa et moi avons été invités à manger chez les Amamiya, si tu veux venir nous rejoindre, libre à toi!**

**Maman"**

Kurogane regarda le message d'un air blasé.

Bien sur qu'il ni'irait pas! Elle le prenait pour qui? Un crève la faim?

Ils connaissaient les Amamiya depuis longtemps maintenant, alors il arrivait de temps à autre qu'ils s'invitent mutuellement.

Et puis de toute façon il n'avait aucune envie de revoir leur fille Noriko!

Ils étaient sortis quelque temps ensemble, mais ça n'avait pas collé et malheureusement pour lui Noriko était du genre tenace!

Néanmoins le destin avait bien fait les choses, les envoyant dans des lycées différents ils ne se voyait plus que rarement à présent.

'Fin bref! C'est pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre! Revenons à nos moutons!

Bon, pour la bouffe de ce soir, il allait pas se casser la tête!

Nouilles instantanées, miso instantané et soda bien gazeux!

Oui Kurogane aimait la bouffe saine et équilibrée.

Il passerait à la petite épicerie de quartier avant de rentrer ce soir.

Son regard s'attarda sur sa montre : 08:17.

Il était temps d'y aller...

***

***

_Dans une salle de classe, un petit garçon bavardait tranquillement avec une fillette, tandis qu'un de leur camarade inspectait son bureau, contrarié._

_- Hey le merdeux! Ou sont passées tes affaires? Demanda "innocemment" un élève assis à sa table._

_Le petit garçon aux yeux particuliers les relevas vers son interlocuteur._

_Ses affaires de classes n'étaient plus dans le casier prévu à cet effet,sous son bureau._

_- C'est toi! S'époumona le jeune brimé. Qu'est-ce que tu en a fait??_

_- Ha mais! C'est pas de ça dont tu parles? Demanda la petite fille, penchée à la fenêtre._

_Elle pointait quelque chose du doigt._

_Alors il s'avança vers elle et malgré la hauteur qui le séparait du sol, il ne reconnu que trop bien les affaires éparpillées sur la pelouse._

_Les livres et cahiers de cours ouverts et déchirés, la trousse éventrée._

_La petite fille près de lui demanda :_

_- C'est pas à toi, par hasard?_

_- Hein? Le merdeux dis nous si c'est à toi? Rajouta l'autre gamin présent._

_Et le garcon aux yeux étranges serra les poings tellement fort, qu'il crut que ses phalanges allaient explosées._

***

***

17h47

Kurogane attrappa l'étui qui contenait son bokken et sortit du dôjô sur une brève courbette.

Il lui restait encore les courses de ce soir à faire.

Il vit le club d'art plastique sortir par le hall C, se dirigeant tranquillement vers la sortie du lycée et il ne lui fut pas difficile de repérer une tête blonde.

Mais quelque chose clochait avec le blondinet en question!

Il avait l'air abattu.

Est-ce que l'on s'en était encore pris à lui?

Quand le brun arriva à sa hauteur, ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna même pas.

Un énorme coquard avait élu domicile sous l'oeil bleu de l'étranger.

Il se passa quelques secondes de silence puis le kendoka demanda :

- Qui t'as fait ça?

Fye qui marchait totalement plongé dans ces pensées sursauta violemment quand il aperçut Kurogane à ses côtés.

- Kurochan? Wow! Tu m'a fait flipper Kuromyu!

Le brun grogna :

- Je t'ai déjà dit de en plus me donner tes putains de surnoms à la con abruti de naissance!

Un large sourire fendit le visage pale.

- Mais, ils te vont si bien...Kuro nounou!

Le japonais s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand :

- Hey! N'élude pas la question débile! Qui t'as fait ça? Fit'il en désigant le coquard, du menton.

Fye haussa les épaules.

- A ton avis Kurotoutou...

_ Ashura..._

- Viens avec moi, j'ai des courses à faire!

- Ah, je ne peux pas, j'ai m

- C'était pas une question! Maugréa le brun, poussant Fye sans ménagement en direction de la superette.

- Mais j'ai mes devoirs à faire!

- On les fera chez moi.

- Quoi?

- T'aura qu'a dîner à la maison en même temps.

- QUOI? Mais Kuro je...

Kurogane stoppa sa marche et scruta son vis-à-vis.

- C'était toujours pas une question.

- Euh...

Fye reprit son entrain habituel pour camoufler sa gêne.

- Nan mais Kuro, j'espère que tu ne vas pas de me faire des choses...Bizarre.

Tellement de gens en veulent à mon corps précieux, minauda t'il, mon corps si gracile et doux comme la soie...

- C'est toi qui est bizarre, baragouina Kuro dans sa barbe le rouge aux joues.

****

- Beurk! Des mikado au thé vert! Grimaça le blond en pointant des paquets de gâteaux sur l'étalage.

Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire manger, demanda Fye quand Kuro s'empara des pâtes précuite et de la soupe en poudre.

- On peut pas dire que tu te foule pour tes invités. M'enfin, je suppose que ça fait partit de ton charme, conclua positivement le blond.

- Allez, va vers les caisses et arrête de dire des conneries, ca te changeras!

- Fye bouda quelque instant, mais partit tout guilleret vers la caissière, les articles dans les bras.

- Abruti fini, chuchota le grand brun.

****

- Fais attention un peu, le réprimanda le japonais.

Fye qui s'amusait à balancer les sacs à bout de bras afficha une moue désolée.

- Kurochan

- ...

- T'es vraiment un japonais superlouche!

- Merci, que me vaut se compliment? Grinca ironiquement le kendoka.

- Hé bien déjà, tu ouvres beaucoup ta bouche pour un japonais! Ensuite, tu n'as pas peur de te différencier des autres, t'as pas peur...Qu'il te fasse...Comme à moi, finit le blond dans un souffle.

- Tu veux dire...Me persecuter?

Fye tiqua à ce mot, Dieu que c'était difficile d'entendre clairement cela.

- O...Oui.

- Non, j'ai pas peur. Si quelqu'un me cherche des noises je lui explose la gueule, basta.

Sur ce, Kurogane accéléra le pas en direction d'une grande maison.

Fye ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette imposante.

Comme il enviait son assurance.

*****

_- FOUT MOI LA PAIX CONNARD!!!!! Hurla un enfant aux yeux rouge._

_Tout les enfants de l'école primaire le regardait._

_Au milieu de la cour d'école, un périmètre désertique c'était formé autour de lui._

_Les enfants était sous le choque, particulièrement celui à terre qui se tenait la joue, les yeux écarquillés._

_- Mais...Tu m'a frappé sale merdeux de démon!!!_

_Le merdeux en question fixa le garçon à terre, dans ses pupilles sang toute la fureur qu'il avait accumulé toutes ces années ne demandait qu'a exploser._

_- ECOUTE MOI BIEN ENFOIRE ! Vociféra le jeune révolté en attrapant son sac comme arme, MON NOM C'EST KUROGANEEEE!!!!!!!! Hurla t'il à s'en péter les cordes vocales._

_Et dans un excès de fureur il se précipita vers le garçon à terre, et le frappa, partout ou il put avec son sac lourd!_

_Et depuis ce jour Kurogane ne fut plus jamais victime d'ijime._

_Il gagna même le respect de ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui._

_

* * *

_

**A suivre..**

**

* * *

**

Alors la suite se passe chez Kuro wanko!

**RAR**

**Yuko-sensei205 :**

Ahah, tu veux savoir si Faye se rebellera? Et bah je te le dirai pas xD

Pour ce qui de Hana yori dango, je n'ai jamais lu! (je t'avoue que je m'arrête aux dessins, et s'ils ne me plaisent pas je ne lis pas xD)

En loccurence le coup du bento ca m'a semblé être le B-A BA xD

Gros kiss

**Louange :** Merci pour ta gentille review, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas trop déçu!

Bisouille!

J'ai normalement répondu aux autres reviews par mp!

Merci à ceux qui me reviews et ceux qui me lisent!!

Gros bisous!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Un gaijin dans mon monde chapitre 4**

- Il me reste une part de gâteau à la fraise, t'as de la chance.

- Moi? Toujours!

Kurogane ressortit son nez du réfrigérateur, une petite assiette de gâteau à la main.

- Tiens!

Il l'a déposa près de la tasse de thé du blond.

- T'es parents rentrent quand?

- Tard...Ils dinent chez des amis.

- Oh...

- Quoi? Me dis pas que t'aurai peur de gêner, j'te croirais pas.

- Hinhin, merci Kuro.

- Sors tes devoirs. Coupa le brun.

- oh t'as pas oublié, constata tristement l'anglais.

- Bah nan boulet.

Fye avec une moue boudeuse lorgna du côté du brun.

- Et toi, tes devoirs?

- Déjà fait.

Un blanc.

- Oh Kurochan est un rebelle en plastique! Il gueule tout le temps mais obéit quand même! Kurotoutou! Il aboi plus qu'il ne mort! Se moqua le blond.

- Ferme la avec ta voix de crecelle! Gronda le kendoka.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'avorter son rire, sec.

- Hey c'est pas vrai!

D'accord.

Fye parlait beaucoup, énormément même, une vrai commère en fait.

Ok, il gesticulait sans arrêt, dandinait son popotin de temps en temps quand il était content dans...Un semblant de danse orientale.

Mais par contre...Il n'avait pas une voix de crécelle, alors ça non!

- J'ai une voix douce! On me l'a déjà dit plein de fois!

- Si tu veux, tes devoirs!

- Rhoo!

Le blond planta une cuillère vengeresse dans sa part de gâteau.

- J'ai pas envie, et pourquoi tu m'a invité d'abord?

- ...Hn...Je voulais te parler d'Ashura.

L'anglais soupira bruyamment.

- C'est bon Kurorin, je suis un grand garçon!

- Nan t'es loin d'être "un grand garçon!" Trancha sèchement Kurogane.

Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

Impossible d'échapper au regard grenat.

La mâchoire du brun se crispa imperceptiblement.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil, alors que tu as un bleu gros comme ça sur la tronche!

Fye baissa les yeux.

Que pouvait t'il répliquer à ça?

- Je pensais qu'il allait finir par arrêter, dit t'il d'une voix basse.

- Il n'arrêtera pas tant que tu le laissera continuer.

- ...

Kurogane croisa les bras et regarda Fye très sérieusement, attendant patiemment une réaction.

- Mais qu'st-ce que je peux faire? J'ai déjà prévenu des profs, mais ils ne m'écoutent pas, ils disent que se sont des enfantillages.

- Pff, toi alors! Quand personne ne peux te rendre justice, tu te rends justice toi même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda le blond un peu sceptique, je ne peux même pas me battre.

Kurogane le fixa d'un regard entendu.

- T'es pas sérieux, t'as vu ma carrière par rapport à la sienne?

- Justement j'avais pensé à quelque chose, le brun se redressa sur sa chaise, J'ai quelques années d'aikido derrière moi, j'avais pensé t'enseigner les bases.

Fye demeura stupéfait quelques instants.

- Mais je...Je...C'est, sympa de ta part Kurorin mais ca va allez.

- C'est comme tu veux! On a un dojo familial derrière la maison, j'aurai pu t'inculquer les rudiment de cet art martial.

- Je sais pas trop si je suis fait pour ça! Et puis même, ca me gênerait un peu de t'accaparer Kurorin.

- Premièrement : Je ne m'appelle pas comme **CA**! Deuxièmement : Mon temps c'est pas un problème, si je te le propose c'est que ce n'est pas dérangeant. Troisièmement: Pas besoin d'être baraqué pour faire de l'aikido, c'est un art qui sers à retourner la force de ton adversaire contre lui-même. Quatrièmement: Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles ou tu vas finir dans un mur.

- Kurowanko est vraiment paradoxale, murmura le blond, il veut m'apprendre à me défendre mais il veut m'éclater la tronche en même temps.

- Oh ca va. Je te propose mon aide alors choisis...

- ...

- ...

- ...Hum...Bon c'est d'accord Kuro! Je ne vais quand même pas t'offenser en refusant ton offre, mais tu sais, j'ai jamais pratiqué de sport de combat avant.

- Je sais, ca se voit. Suis moi.

Le brun se leva de sa chaise haute, marchant en direction d'une immense double porte traditionnel au fond du séjour.

Il fit coulisser un shoji.

Et Fye resta bouche bée devant le spectacle.

La double porte s'ouvrait sur un immense jardin.

Un bâtiment ancien et un peu décrépit trônait dans le fond, vraisemblablement le dojo en question.

Des dalles de pierre y menait élégamment, un grand cerisier en fleur adoucissant le paysage légèrement austère.

- C'est notre dôjô, je t'entrainerai la-bàs, le calme et la sérénité qui en émane m'ont toujours aidé à me concentrer, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi, dit le brun , un espoir non feint dans la voix.

- C'est jolie.

- Ouai, écoute, ce qu'on va faire c'est que tu me dis les jours qui t'arrange, comme ça, je t'attendrai devant le gymnase de l'école, après tes cours d'art plastique, on partira ensemble.

Kurogane qui s'était appuyé contre le shoji, hésita quelques instant puis:

- Si tu veux passer tout les jours, c'est pas dérangeant.

- Oh c'est gentil!...C'est pas la peine de rougir comme ça Kurorin!

- JE ROUGIS PAS!

- Hum...Bon, si tu le dis, ce doit être une réaction épidermique à l'insu de ton plein gré.

- OUAI, exactement! S'écria t'il en claquant le shoji, plus rouge que jamais.

- Ce qu'il peut être susceptible mon grand toutou.

- Grr, ferme là! On les fait ces putains devoirs?

- Naaaaaan, mais pourquoi t'es si sérieux?? Chouina le blond.

***

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Ils avaient diné et étaient complètement repus.

Fye avait esquivé ces devoirs avec une facilité déconcertante.

Mais pour le moment il était seul dans le salon, Kurogane était monté, prétextant quelque chose à aller chercher.

Le blond laissa son regard cyan parcourir la pièce élégante et savamment décoré.

Il n'avait repéré qu'une seule photo, posée près du téléphone, dans un cadre au bois finement ciselé.

Une photo de famille, surement lors d'une randonnée, au vu des habits et du décors.

Les parents de Kurogane posaient fièrement, le père portant le fils âgé d'une demi-douzaine d'année sur les épaules.

La femme était belle, des yeux doux et d'onyx, les cheveux couleur eben, quand au père, il était incroyablement sexy, ne put s'empêcher de penser Fye.

Grand et musclé.

Kurogane était son portrait craché. Avec quelques années de différences évidemment et s'en était troublant.

Le petit Kurogane sur la photo était à croquer! Mignon comme tout avec un sourire énorme au visage, toute son espièglerie était lisible dans son regard grenat.

Comment un enfant qui avait l'air si enjoué et enthousiaste avait pu laisser place à un jeune pré-adulte complètement fermé.

Il s'était forcement passé quelque chose.

Mais Fye n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réfection plus loin que Kurogane redescendait déjà avec du linge dans les bras.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi! Dit t'il en les lui balançant sur les genoux.

- ?

- C'est un de mes vieux kimono, il ne me va plus.

Le blond déplia le tissu.

Effectivement, il y avait un haut et un bas de kimono blanc.

- Et ca c'est quoi?

- Un hakama, tu sera plus à l'aise.

- C'est une robe?

- MAIS NON! C'est un pantalon large!

- DOmmage! Plaisanta le blond.

- QUOI?!

Fye partit dans un rire pas du tout partagé.

- Merci beaucoup Kuro puuuu!! Hurla t'il en lui sautant dessus.

- VIRE DE LAAAA!!

- Kurorin est avare en câlin, mais faut paaaaaaaaaas!!!

- Ha mais lâche moi!!! Suffoqua le grand brun, finalement il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de l'entraîner.

Et quand enfin, il parvint à ce défaire de la prise Fyesque, la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

- Chéri, on est rentré, oh? Un invité? Bonsoir jeune homme, dit t'elle après avoir enlevé ses chaussures dans le vestibule.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'anglais ce dernier exécuta une courbette respectueuse.

- Je suis la maman de Kurogane.

- Enchanté, je m'apelle Fye...

- Quel accent! C'est trop mignon...

- Maman.

- D'accord d'accord.

- Dit moi Fye, tu as diné j'espère, s'enquit t'elle après avoir jeté un oeil à sa montre.

- Oui oui madame!

- Bon tant mieux, Kurogane, est-ce que ton ami dors ici ce soir?

- Oh nan madame, je m'apprêtait à m'en allé.

- Et bien...Je vais vous laisser, je suis vraiment trop fatigué, bonne soirée. Sur ce elle s'inclina rapidement et disparut dans les escaliers.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, Fye avec son paquet de linge dans les mains.

- Tu te souviens du chemin pour rentrer?

- Oui pas de problème Kurokuro!

Et alors que le blond s'apprêtait a franchir le seuil de la porte, il se retrouva face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

Ce dernier ne le remarqua même pas,tête basse et les épaules voutées il continua son chemin dans la maison en direction des escaliers.

- Laisse fait pas attention à lui, déclara Kurogane devant la moue interrogative de l'anglais.

- Mais c'est qui?

- Mon beau père.

- Mais ton...Non, rien.

- ...

Le blond fixa les rubis sombres face à lui.

- Merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi Kurotoutou.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le blond s'en alla en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

Salut les gens!

Bon j'ai plein d'idée perverse pour la suite =_= Le dojo, les douches et tout le tralala lol

D'ailleurs, si vous connaissez le nom de la mère de Kuro je suis preneuse!!

**Venez visiter mon blog les gens!! O_O**

**Gros bizouxes!  
**


End file.
